


Worth It (Cas x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Language, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, cas smut, cas x reader, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Cas has a hard time holding himself back from touching you sometimes, not that you mind.





	Worth It (Cas x Reader)

Sometimes Castiel couldn’t control himself. You were well aware of this, and that’s why it was no surprise when he came up behind you as you stood in the kitchen, doing dishes at the sink.

He wrapped his arms around you and one slid up to your breast while the other slid down to your sex, “I want to see your legs spread wide open on the counter for me.” he said while his very obvious erection pressed into your backside.

“Are we alone?” you asked as your head fell back against him.

“Does it matter?” he replied before using one of his hands to lean forward and shut the water off, before spinning you around and crashing his lips into yours.

You moaned into his mouth as he practically picked you up and backed you into the nearest wall, his hands still heavily groping your breasts, your ass, and your pussy. You absolutely loved when he was like this, every second of it.

Cas allowed you to catch your breath for a moment as he leaned down to bite your neck playfully.

“ _Mmm_ , Cas..” you whined.

“Castiel.” he corrected you.  
  
“ _Castiel_.” you moaned.

“ _Nngh_ , I can’t wait to fuck you, hard and deep, til you scream.” he said as he went wild kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could.

“Then do it already.” you breathed, and Cas reached forward to undo your pants, while you reached forward to do his.

Just moments later, when you were able to reach into his boxers and grab his cock, he pulled away so that he could get your pants down. You kicked your shoes off while he did this and soon enough the lower half of your body was exposed to whoever might walk by the bunker’s kitchen. Cas reached down and picked you up by the back of your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked over and set you down on the counter.

He pulled his pants down just enough to expose his throbbing cock, and your breath always hitched at the sight. His cock was leaking precum already and he looked back up at you as he pumped himself slowly.

“Spread your legs, girl.” he demanded, and you did just that, setting the heels of your feet up on the edge of the counter and exposing yourself to him completely.

“Anything for you, baby.” you whined.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Anything for you,  _Castiel_.” you corrected yourself as he brought the tip of his cock to your now soaked folds, and rubbed up and down, teasing you relentlessly.

You tried your hardest to keep your hips from bucking, but each time the tip of his cock glided over your clit, you twitched. You needed Cas to fuck you, but you also knew that he was just getting started.

Castiel stepped back slightly for a minute to look at you, “I’ve always loved your pretty little pussy, you know that?”

You nodded in response, waiting to see what he’d do. You gasped when he moved forward to kiss you again, passionately and hungrily as his finger teased at your entrance. Moaning as he slid his finger in, he groaned from the feeling of your warm wetness as he curled his finger up inside of you.

“Yes,  _Castiel_.” you moaned as your head fell back, desperate for him to slide another finger in…which he did.

“You don’t get fucked until you come on my fingers…twice. Is that understood?” he asked, his voice much more gruff than usual.

“ _Yes_ … _god_ … **yes**.” you cried out as he began to scissor his fingers, brushing them against your g-spot. The sound of your wetness filled the room as Cas rubbed his cock against the edge of the cool metal counter, groaning from the small bit of stimulation.

Just the sight of Cas slowly thrusting for just that small amount of pleasure he was getting was enough to bring you right to the edge of your first orgasm, causing your juices to squirt out around his fingers as the pad of his thumb began massaging your clit.

“ _Yes…Castiel…right there…fuck._.” you moaned as your release washed over you, clouding your mind and making you a slave to the angel.

Castiel slid a third finger into of your fluttering pussy as you were coming, causing you to moan loudly, likely filling the entire bunker with the sound of your voice.

“Look at you all helpless for me.” Castiel growled as his hand began to move faster, quickly working you towards another orgasm.

His slit was dripping with precum and you couldn’t help but look down and wish you could lick it right up off of his throbbing cock, and suck him into your mouth. Cas made quick work of his fingers, making your hips buck and your entire body writhe as you craved more. You pushed yourself onto his hand, earning an unexpected response from him.

“You want more, don’t you?” he asked.

“ _Y-yes, Sir._ ” you mewled.

“ _Sir_..” Cas began as he slid a fourth finger inside you, which was almost too much, but at the same time, you still wanted more, “I like the sound of that. Keep it up.”

All you could do was nod and grab onto Cas’ wrist as you came again, suddenly and unexpectedly. Your free hand flew forward and gripped onto Castiel’s shoulder as you came hard on his fingers, more of your juices squirting out all over his hand and surely leaving you quite the mess on the counter to clean up later.

“Good girl.” Cas said quietly as you came down from your orgasm.

He was quick to pull his fingers from you now so that he could go back to teasing your pussy with the tip of his cock, leaving you feeling empty, “You want me to fuck your pussy? Or your mouth?” he asked.

You whined and twitched as he smoothed through your oversensitive, drenched folds, “M-mouth, Sir.”

“Then get on your knees.” Cas demanded, licking his lips as he pulled back and helped you off of the counter.

He took off and handed you his trench coat to kneel on as you dropped to the floor, your back to the counter, coming eye level with his needy cock. You glanced up at him with a smile on your face as he gathered your hair in his hand.

“Open.” he said, and you did.

You took his thick length in your mouth and let him slowly begin to thrust in and out, taking you just like you wanted him to, just like you asked him to. Reaching up to hold onto his thighs his thighs, you urged him to move faster– as fast as he wanted.

That’s when things really picked up. You tried to keep your eyes open as Cas began to fuck your mouth harder, inching closer and closer to touching the back of your throat with each thrust. You did your best to suck as he pleasured himself with your mouth, and pulled your hair harder.

You began to fall back and moan as he moved faster, letting go of your hair now and gripping onto each side of your face with his hands. Gasping as your back touched the cool cabinet behind you, Cas groaned as you took him. Your eyes were watering and your face was wet with your own spit, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You liked it hard and rough and Cas loved that about you, on top of loving you.

Cas fucked your face for only a few more seconds before pulling out and pulling you up to stand. He kissed you, not minding how messy and wet you were, just before he spun you around and pressed your face against the counter top. The room was spinning and you were breathing heavily, but none of that would prevent you from wanting fucked.

“Tell me how you like it” Cas growled, “And call me Sir again.”

His hand came down and smacked your ass before you responded, resulting in you yelping and biting your bottom lip into your mouth, “U-until I can’t feel anything, Sir.”

Cas licked his lips as he guided his cock to your entrance, and sank in. You moaned as he stretched you, and then he pulled out slowly until only the tip was inside you, just before slamming back in.

“I want you to scream my name.” he said as he kept up with the pulling out and hard thrusting back in.

You panted as Cas slowly picked up the pace, the side of your face still pressed against the counter. His free hand gripped your ass tightly, spreading you wide so that he could bury himself deeper. You felt yourself closing in on yet another orgasm when Cas pushed a finger into your ass, bringing you right to the edge.

Your voice reached a pitch you’d never thought possible when you came for a third time, which pleased Cas, very much.

“ _C-castiel!_ ” you screamed as he fucked into your tight little pussy. Your release was pleasurably painful as it took over you, causing you to tremble uncontrollably. The angel never slowed down once as you pussy clenched around his cock.

“That’s it, let everyone know who you belong to.” Cas said as he continued thrusting hard. His own release was right around the corner, as the sounds you were making were hard to resist.

“ _Cas-Castiel! I’m yours Sir!_ ” you cried, and as Sir rolled off of your tongue, Cas’ thrusts faltered, and he came hard inside you, coating your walls with with his hot, sticky cum as your own orgasm still affected you.

“Come on guys,  _really_?! We eat in here!” you heard Dean yell from the kitchen doorway, but you and Cas were still too wrapped up in coming down from your highs to answer him. Castiel just looked back and shrugged as an apology.

“Nothing,” you breathed, “nothing you haven’t done before.”

“Yes it is!” Dean argued, “And it better smell like bleach in here by the time I come back.”

You and Cas were standing up now when you said jokingly, “Sorry Dad!”

Dean more or less stomped off, while you laughed, and then you and Cas began cleaning up Being close to the sink was convenient in this situation. You smiled when Cas brought you in for a kiss after fastening his belt. It wasn’t desperate or hungry this time, but gentle, loving and passionate.

“I love you.” he said as you turned to clean up.  
  
“I love you too.”

“You should call  _me_  that sometime.” Cas added.

“Call you what?” you asked.

“What you just said to Dean.”

Cas smirked as you pulled up your panties and pants after finishing cleaning yourself up. You then stepped forward with a mischievous look in your eyes.

“What? You want me to call you Daddy?” you asked seductively, and biting your lip as he leaned down to kiss you again.

“Mmm, I do like the sound of it.” Cas admitted.

“Well then, we better clean up in here so that we can get right to that.” you said.

That’s all it took before Cas grabbed a rag and began to clean up the mess you two had made. You worked with him, and grabbed the bleach spray to make Dean happy. You’d be lying if you said this wasn’t the biggest mess you’d ever made, but it was.

But it was  _so_  worth it, especially knowing you were about to go at it again.


End file.
